


Icarus Descendant

by Dammitjanet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, roman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammitjanet/pseuds/Dammitjanet
Summary: A short poem about Icarus
Kudos: 3





	Icarus Descendant

I want to be free  
free to feel the wind on my face  
and the sun on my back  
and I want to soar like those free birds on the beach.

I want to have wings  
I want them to be big and strong  
I want them to be beautiful  
I want to have angels’ wings.

I want to fly  
I want to touch the sky  
and feel the clouds on my face.  
I want to capture the sun.

But I do not want to burn.  
I do not want to lose these wings  
these big, strong beautiful wings.  
Those wings that let me touch the sky.

I do not want to drown.  
I do not want to fall from the sky  
and have my wings stolen.  
I just wanted to be free.


End file.
